Secret Saturday: Super Embarrassing T&D show
by Draco the Dragon2000
Summary: come join the sillyness with explosions, falling safes, embarrassing photo and much much more...
1. The Begining of something bad

**Secret Saturday:Secret Saturday: Super Embarrassing T&D show**

**By Draco the Dragon2000**

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I don't own the secret satudays I got it from my new favourite secret saturday t&d writing thank you for the idea

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Let the Show begin**

Draco: Greeting and bei….hmmm how did it go again?

Spike: (scratches head) I don't know Draco I'm clueless

Draco: *MORON * welcome to my new T&D show sponsor by my evil dad Red…

Red: Tremble before me!!

Draco: Shudup dad!

Red: (started crying) you don't have to be so mean it (runs out the studio crying)

Draco: …okay as I going to say this is my first T&D show ever it have explosion, random stuff, special guests, embarrassing photo and much more so send in tho….

Spike: ERR! Draco where the butter I can't find it in the fridge…

Draco: (getting angry) on the third stack behind the hot chili peppers...

Spike: ooh thanks Draco (smiles while walks back into the studio kitchen)

Draco: so send in tho…

Spike: (in kitchen) found it!!

Draco: (mad) SPIIKKE!!

Draco yell so loud it rattle the whole studio, spike when walk in looking scared…

Spike: *gulp* yes Draco….

Draco: (evil smile) if you ever interrupt me again….

Spike: yes Draco

Draco: I WILL THROW YOU IN THE LAVA PITS!

Spike: eep!

Zak: hey Draco when are we getting to the dares

Draco: soon zak, as I was saying (evil look at spike and zak) send those truths and dares in or else.

Spike puts up his hand

Draco: yes spike

Spike: or else what?

Draco give spike an angry stare then flames with this shadow flames.

Spike: AAAAAAHHH HELP I'M ON FIRE (runs out of the studio still on fire)

Drew: you really need you control your temper mister...

Draco: it's it for that, hey you reviewer send in embarssing for zak and drew....

Zak and Drew: WHAT HEEYY!!

Draco: See ya later loser (walks out of the studio and switches ember's sunscreen with cooking oil)

Spike: HELP I'M STILL ON FIRE!!

**End for chapter (for now)**

**I hoped you like the chapter I made, there is more coming soon so get thoose dares in  
P****.S you can put me or spike in the dares if you see ya later**

**Draco the dragon2000**


	2. The Dares

Chapter 2: The Dares begins

**I don't own the Secret Saturday, all right go to the creators and voice actors**

Draco: hello and welcome back to my truth & dare show I'll your bad tempered host Draco...

Zak: that true...

Draco freeze Zak's mouth shut.

Draco: Shut it ….as I was saying before Zak (growls at Zak) interrupt me I'm going to say that you are cool for you losers to send in some dares, how many authors send their dares in spike?

Spike: 2 authors Draco *gulp*

Draco: what …. TWO AUTHORS…. well to the two authors to send in the dares I won't kill you, but for the other they better watch themselves MUH HAHAHAHA…

Drew: umm… Draco the dares...

Draco: oh the dare…..MMMAAAXX!

Max: (appears out of nowhere) yes Draco

Doc: Where did he can from?

Spike: (duck tapes Doc's mouth shut) shut it!

Draco: be quiet doc, hey Max the computer system better be working!

Max: yes Draco meets the: Super Mega Computer System or S.M.C.S for short

Draco: I don't care what it called, does it WORK!

Max: yeah it does, okay computer turn on please…

BBUUZZZ CLINK CLUNK!

S.M.C.S: Hello you got an email…

Draco presses a button and….

S.M.C.S: YOU GOT DARES!

Draco: I going to despise THAT, okay computer show me that dares

Draco: hmm the first one is from Hdikes and it for Zak!

Zak: what HEEEYYY!

Hdikes (T): Zak Have you ever Kiss Wadi?

Draco: (unfreeze Zak's mouth) this is good, go ahead Zak (evil grin)

Zak: (blushing) WHAT not I have ever kissed Wadi ever.

Draco: funny Zak (holds up video tape) it what this video tapes says (hand it to producer) okay roll the clip.

*Video starts*

The video shows Zak kissing wadi on the cheek and wadi hugging him back

*Video Ends*

Zak: 0_0 where did you get that…

Draco: a friend (give thumbs up to van rook backstage)

Van rook: no problem (counting his money)

Old Lady: AAAHHH ZOMBIE! (Starts whacking van rook with her purse)

Van Rook: aaahh you old hag, I'm not dead so stop whacking me…

Old Lady: why you… (Kick van rook right in the crown jewels)

Van Rook: OOOoohh…. (fall to floor holding where the lady kick him)

Drew: 0_0 wait was that van rook?

Draco: ummm… okay Max what next…

Drew: hey!

Max: ...okay (press a button on the computer)

Computer: BBZZZT CLINK CLANK CLUNK!

Draco: okay on you piece of junk…

S.M.C.S: YOU GOT MAIL DRACO!

Draco: how does it know my name…okay never mind hmmm… three dares from an author called Fernanda Saturday, hey do anyone know who Fernanda Saturday is…

Zak: hmmm I might kno….

Fernanda: ZZZAAKKK! (Glomps Zak)

Zak: OOOFF!

Draco: well that was interesting, okay these dares are from Fernanda Saturday over there (look over and see Fernanda hugging Zak) *idiots*

Zak: help!

Draco: no! Hey drew, this is for you!

Drew: oh great

From Fernanda Saturday

1/3

(D) – turn drew into a powerful dragon for the rest of the chapter?

Draco: Easy (zap Drew with his magic)

Drew gets transforms into a beautiful white dragon.

Drew: wow this is really strange…

Doyle: (walk into the Draco's Studio 13 from backstage) hey drew where is Zak's Jetpa…WWWOOOAAHHH!

Drew (dragon form): (smiles) Oh hi Doyle

Doyle: no way is that you drew?

Drew: yes it me Doyle, can you help m… (Shoot fire)

Doyle: AAHHH… (Dodges fire) HEY I thought you wanted me to help you not burn me.

Drew: sorry Doyle it just I can't contro… (Shoot freeze breath)

Doyle: Wha…. (Gets frozen)

Draco: good he was annoying anyways next Da…

Suddenly and for no reason the compute blows ups

Draco: OH COME ON! Now how I'm I going to do dares.

Fisk come into the room (after Draco tried him up and throw in the closet) and see Zak getting hugged by Fernanda Saturday, Doyle frozen in a block of ice and drew who is transformed into a dragon.

Fisk: (translation on) O_O what happen here?

Max: truth and dare show Fisk and WATCH OUT FOR DREW'S TAI…

Fisk gets whacked by drew's tail

Fish: AAAHHH! ...OOFF!

Max: nevermind…

Spike taps Draco on the shoulder

Draco: hehehehe that was funny... (Faces spike) what do you want spike!

Spike: YOU GOT DARES!

Draco: GGGGRRR!

Zak: umm spike you better run!

?: (clears throat) umm spike

Spike: eeepp! Yes Draco...

Draco: (creepily clam) Spike can I have the piece of paper you have with dares... …On them.

Spike: *gulp* here Draco (hands Draco the dares sheet)

Draco: good one more thing spike?

Spike: ye-e-ss Draco…

Draco: (goes behind spike) don't ever….SAID THAT AGAIN!

Draco kicks spike though the roof and he land 14 meters away from the Studio 13

Other Character: 0_0 *GULP*

Draco: *Stupid Spike* …okay the next dare is the second one of three by Fernanda Saturday (points where she is)

Fisk: (get up from floor and rubs head) ooohh that hur…

Fernanda: (stop hugging Zak and turns to see Fisk) FISK! (GLOMP FISK)

Fisk: AAAHHH! (X_X knocked out X_X)

Draco: ….wow random… okay this is another one for drew …a truth

Drew: oh that good!

Drew (T) –Have you ever killed when you were with van rook?

Drew: Well there was this guy back in when I was dating van rook…

Van rook: yeah baby!

Old lady: AAHHH BANDIT! (knocked him out with a frying pan)

Van rook: ooww! (Knocked out)

Drew: but me or him didn't kill we only knocked him out

Draco: wow that interesting…okay NEXT TRUTH & DARE!

Doyle: umm... need a little help here.

Draco: no…okay which one… hmmm... BAH HAHAHAHA

Fernanda walks up to where Draco is…

Fernanda: what so funny Draco?

Draco: pointed to the Truth on the sheet.

Fernanda: oh (giggle) that one

Zak: what is it Draco?

Zak (T) – Zak have you ever imagine somebody naked or ect lol

Zak: 0_0 WHAT NOO… Fernanda… why?

Fernanda: I wanted to know that you have ever imagined that about someone

Zak: What NOOO!

Draco: hey Fernanda it probably just be wadi anyways…

Zak: HHEYYY!

Draco: well anyways that all the truths and dares we can do, so go review and send in more truth & dares and you can dare anyone to Doc even to Zak.M so remember…

Spike: (somehow got back into the studio) THIS CALL IS IMPORTANT SO PLASE STAY SOME WILL CONNECT TO YOU SOON!

Draco: GGGRRR!

Spike: uh OH!

Draco flames him with his Black Shadow Flames

Spike: AAAHHH I'm on fire again AAAHH!

Spike runs while fire and jumped in a cannon and Draco fired the cannon and sending him to the really sharp cactus farm...

Spike: (from far away) YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!

Draco: as I was saying remember to send in dares or end up being fired from a cannon and into a Metal Cactus Farm, so see ya later Dung for Brains...

Draco leaves the studio (changing drew back to normal) with Fernanda saying that let's get ice cream leaving the Saturday family locked up in the studio.

Zak: ummm… (Lights get turned off) …Hello?

Drew: Umm Draco you forgot about us…Hello Draco?

**End of chapter**

**If you don't review and send in truth and dares you will be fired from a cannon into a really sharp metal cactus so send in dares.**


End file.
